The present invention relates to a drain device for removing fluid from a fluid reservoir. In particular, the invention relates to a drain valve that is remotely operated for draining or removing fluids such as oil from a reservoir such as the oil sump of an internal combustion engine. The drain valve of this invention is easy to use and facilitates rapid and efficient oil removal, while being highly reliable and trouble-free in operation. It is relatively simple in construction, and is economically manufacturable.
The commonly used method of draining oil from the crankcase of an engine involves physically removing or unscrewing a drain plug from the oil drain outlet of the oil pan. While this method generally accomplishes its intended purpose, it is necessary for the person draining the oil to either jack up the vehicle or crawl underneath the vehicle to physically remove the drain plug. With varying locations and orientations of the drain plug on vehicles, it is often difficult for the person draining the oil to easily access the drain plug.
Prior art types of drain valves to facilitate removal of the oil from a crankcase are known. One such device operates with the use of a piston that is positioned to seal the drain outlet. British Pat. No. 1,448,024 to Schwary is an example of such a prior art device. In Schwary, a drain valve is disclosed which includes a longitudinal output passageway, a perpendicular inlet passageway and a spring biased piston disposed in the longitudinal passageway to prevent oil from entering the longitudinal passageway in the closed position. Sealing is accomplished with the use of sealing rings around the piston that form a seal with the inner surface of the housing enclosing the longitudinal passageway. In operation, the piston rings travel through the inlet of the valve, thereby exposing the piston rings to uneven pressure, reducing the useful life of the piston. The output flow of the valve is not readily reversible. While this arrangement is suitable for drain openings on the bottom of a crankcase, it is unsuitable for other applications.
Other types of drain valves have been proposed in the past but they have suffered from various shortcomings. In particular, such drain valves have been unnecessarily complex. Although these systems may work effectively when new, breakdowns from wear occur after the systems get older.